music to my ears
by BSnows
Summary: Lexa's facial expression is priceless. She looks like she had just discovered the world. / "Clarke!" She says, her voice louder than it should. "Clarke, it's music!" / Clarke chuckles, Lexa's just too cute. OR Clexa one-shot being wifeys and doing stuff like Clarke showing Lexa what earbuds are (this fic is part of my domestic clexa series at Ao3)


The first time Lexa saw it, she didn't think much of it. Clarke spotted it in one of the tents at the Polis fair and she almost screamed of joy. Lexa, of course, bought it (some ridiculous amount of money) but she couldn't actually understand why so much excitement because of it. She considered and came to the conclusion that it was some kind of skykru necklace or something, judging on the artificial and plastic white color.

The second time, Lexa began to regret buying it.

The third time, Lexa began to feel worried.

"Clarke," Lexa says as she fix her pillow on her side of the bed. Clarke is laying there and drawing on her sketchbook while casually wearing those chords, again. "What's the story of those chords you wear?", she finally asks.

Clarke doesn't look at her.

"Clarke," Lexa repeats.

And nothing. Clarke's still drawing a dog.

Lexa bites her bottom lip to avoid a pout and nods, sitting quietly on the bed next to Clarke and accepting the rejection. She leans on the wooden headboard and fixes her posture, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes and begining to meditate.

She needs to think about what to do for her wife whose audition has been sucked from an evil necklace and-

Clarke hums a strange noise.

Lexa opens her eyes. Her nostrils open wide as she tries to breath herself to calmness.

That's it.

She takes the necklace out of Clarke's ears and throws it away.

"Ouch," Clarke angrily exclaims. "Lexa!"

Lexa's eyes open wide.

 _Oh shit._

"You're listening!" a big smile curls Lexa's lips. She puts her hands on her wife's face and kisses her forehead.

Clarke, however, doesn't seem so happy about it. She lets Lexa kiss her and then looks at her, blinking slowly.

"Explain."

Lexa's confused.

"That necklace is evil," she points to the tangled chords on the floor next to their bed. "It was causing you audition loss and addiction, " she makes a pause and Clarke raises an eyebrow to her "And I miss talking to you, Clarke."

Although Lexa sounds extremely cute, Clarke sucks her lips inside her mouth, trying her best not to laugh.

"Lex," she says as she takes Lexa's hand and strokes her soft skin with her thumb. "That's not a necklace. Those are earbuds."

Lexa looks at her, her face devoided of expression.

"We use it when we want to hear music," Clarke continues, she takes a little black plastic brick out of the pocket of her nightgown. Lexa observes it with very curious eyes. "And this is a radio."

She hands it to Lexa, who takes it at the same moment. She unconsciously hits a button and a song begins to play.

 _"(...) Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
 _But your booty don't need explaining_  
 _All I really need to understand is when you_  
 _Talk dirty to me."_

Lexa looks very scared to Clarke.

"But," Lexa says. "How could the sound coming from this radio transport itself through those tiny chords into your ear?"

Clarke lifts her body and sits crossed legs on the bed. She tilts her head towards the earbuds. "Try it. Go get it", she orders.

Lexa quickly gets of the bed and grabs it, getting back to bed to sit in front of Clarke. Clarke takes it from her hands and plugs in on the radio.

"Can I?" she asks Lexa, who eagerly nods.

Clarke puts the earbuds on Lexa's tiny ears and hits the play button.

Lexa's facial expression is priceless. She looks like she had just discovered the world.

"Clarke!" She says, her voice louder than it should. "Clarke, it's music!"

Clarke chuckles, Lexa's just too cute.

"See? There's nothing evil on that."

Lexa frowns.

"WHAT?"

Clarke flinches while Lexa shouts. She takes one tip out of her wife's ear.

"I said there's nothing evil on that, love."

Lexa nods and smiles. She understands why Clarke was so excited about it.

"But I don't understand what this man is saying," she says. "To talk dirty? Like, sand? Dust?"

Clarke gives a lopsided smile.

She surely can take advantage from that question.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! This fic is part of a series at my Ao3 account. You can check it for more, or visit my tumblr, I often post my one-shots there!xx (loupagneau)**_


End file.
